starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsumi Rui
"You guys are shining. However......You're not an enemy of ours, for sure." - Tatsumi Rui Appearance Tatsumi has bright bluish-green eyes and light blonde hair. His bangs are swept across the left from the middle-right. The right side of his bangs is shorter than the left. In his school uniform, he wears a light grey hoodie over his shirt in place of the standard vest and his blazer is worn unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a white zip hoodie with black trims on the pockets and a black line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. His hoodie is zipped half way and he wears a bluish-green shirt inside. He wears a pair of white pants which stop below his knee and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality As the leader of Team Hiragi, Tatsumi is well respected by his peers. He is depicted as humble and kind, but still confident. He gets along with members from both Team Hiragi and Team Otori. However, Tatsumi has also shown to have a more serious side. While he acknowledges Team Otori's potential as formidable rivals, he also reaffirms that they neither a threat nor enemies. Furthermore, he is very perceptive - he was the only one to understand that there was a reason why the members of Team Otori were chosen. History As a child, Tatsumi used to be shy and frail. Sawatari used to take care of him whenever he was sick. They attended the same middle school together (along with Nayuki and Tsukigami) and were nicknamed "Princess" and "Knight". Relationships Nayuki Toru The two knew each other from middle school and are able to exchange greetings to each other. Tsukigami Kaito The two knew each other from middle school. Tatsumi acknowledges that Tsukigami has talent as seen after the incident with Ugawa when Tatsumi apologises for the actions of his teammates. Hoshitani Yuta Hoshitani first met Tatsumi at the information session for the Newcomers' debut performance. However, the two didn't get the opportunity to exchange words. It isn't until the summer training camp at the Hiragi family villa that they have a proper conversation. Although they are both leaders of a Star Team, they contrast vastly in terms of skills and attitudes. Tatsumi finds that because Hoshitani doesn't know many famous works, playwrights, or directors, he is pure and interesting. However, he lacks as a leader and will eventually reach his limit, especially since he can't turn to the high schooler he admires for advice. In response, Hoshitani declares that despite his shortcomings, he doesn't know a way to give up his dream. Tatsumi became even more impressed, calling Hoshitani and his team's performance wonderful and admitting that he can't deny that something about them shines. Their talk is cut short when Tatsumi is called away by Ugawa. Before he can leave the room, however, Hoshitani expresses his hope that their teams could act together again. This leads to Tatsumi reminding him that the day's earlier events were coincidental and that tomorrow, they would return to fighting for the top spot. Even so, the two end on good terms, as Tatsumi looks forward to Team Otori becoming formidable rivals. Sawatari Eigo Because their families are close friends, Tatsumi and Sawatari have known each other since birth. They are childhood friends, classmates, roommates, and teammates. Sawatari used to take care of Tatsumi whenever he was sick (something that has continued years later). Sawatari believes Tatsumi is worthy of being a king. The two frequently exchange remarks with one another. Ugawa Akira Ugawa completely respects Tatsumi and calls him Tatsumin. He takes Tatsumi's scoldings seriously as seen when he stopped taunting Team Otori after receiving a look from him. Although Tatsumi acknowledges that Ugawa sometimes says too much, he will still stand by him, saying he's not a bad person. Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Aquarius. *His overall rank for the Entrance Audition was SS. *He was classmates with Ageha, Tsukigami and Sawatari in the top class of the Music Department during middle school. *He was in the Drama Club during Middle School. *He likes cooking and wants to get better at it. However his handmade results till now have (a) given Tsukigami nightmares since junior high and (b) poisoned the Kao Council during the sports festival. In the Official Comic Anthology, he cooks with an electric saw and explosions are involved in the kitchen. *In Season 1 Act 7, he breaks the chains securing the back iron gates of the Hiragi family villa by pushing the gates wide open. Season 2 Act 6 makes reference to this by showing the gates being more tightly secured than before with multiple big and heavy chains. *As shown in Season 2 Act 9, His LINE's icon is a picture of the Angel Road in Shodoshima, Japan. *In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the dragon. *In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is the 'landlady' of Ryokan Hiragian. It is noted that he is banned from entering the kitchen. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a noble. *In 'AYANAGI Off shot Series', he is shown to be drinking a cup of Nayuki family's secret recipe tea and liking it, much to the worries and disbelief of Nayuki and Tsukigami. * Based on Season 1 SutaMyu Volume 4 Special Drama CD: ** The Sawatari family had been the Tatsumi family's stewards for many generations. ** He enrolled to Ayanagi Gakuen because he loved to sing and has been taking vocal lessons ever since he was young. ** He says he is an average student. ** He and Sawatari are not the kind of people who cram before exams. They review and memorize the content of their classes on the day. ** He decided he wanted to become a musical actor because of Tsukigami Kaito. After talking to him during practice for the choral festival and understanding why Tsukigami wanted to be a musical star, Tatsumi was inspired. He tells Sawatari that he never felt more excited about anything before, and that he is going to try and become Tsukigami's equal. ** He loves horror movies. ** He seems to like making puns and remarks that Tsukigami would always laugh out loud at them. He made a pun about Sawatari's name when they were studying for the final exams. *''Based on 'SHOWCASE' Newsletter No.3:'' **He is not good at telling a lie. *''Based on SutaMyu Q&A Volume 2:'' ** The first impression that people have of him is 'quiet' or 'weak'. As a child, he was frail, but Eigo was always able to nurse him back to health. ** He believes confidence is needed in music, especially when working hard as a team. ** His weakness is having low blood pressure, especially in the morning. ** He played the role of an 'exotic princess' back in his middle school's drama club. Since then, he has been called 'Princess' and was reduced to playing female roles for the school festival. ** He prefers to move his body rather than take transportation as he is mostly indoors. ** Because he was shy as a kid, his report book often had 'Be more cheerful, it's good to play with your friends.' written in it (however, he didn't do this during middle school). ** He cannot forgive himself for lying to his heart. ** The first thing he does in the morning is add water to his humidifier. Because it is left on the entire day, it decreases quickly. ** He likes fermented food. He acquired the taste through habit. ** He spends his day off by reading a book in his room or doing training in the lesson room. He mainly stays indoors. ** One bad thing about himself is that he relies too much on Eigo in his private life. Their families were close friends so they have known each other since birth. They are also roommates. ** His favourite place is his room at home. ** He deals with stress by visualizing that his stress and fatigue are leaving his body. This helps to refresh himself. ** He wants to go on the stage with Team Hiragi. ** He is good at practical subjects such as music, physical education, art, and technical stuff. ** He is not good at home economics. ** Between sleep and meals, he choses sleep as a lack of it is bad for his body. ** His favourite drink is roasted barley tea though he also drinks corn tea. ** His hand is dexterous as he is good at using the sewing machine and operating an electric saw. ** His favourite weather is sunny days though he also likes it if there is a moderate amount of clouds in the sky. ** Last words: "Although I'm not sure of what kinds of encounters I'll have at Ayanagi Gakuen, my chest feels like it's bouncing. Let's enjoy ourselves now." * Meaning of Tatsumi's name: ** 辰 (Tatsu) : dragon in the Chinese zodiac ** 己 (Mi) : self ** 琉 : precious stone, gem, lapis lazuli ** 唯 : solely, only, merely, simply List of Songs See also: Team Hiragi's List of Songs * The Elegance ''(Duet with Sawatari Eigo)'' * (Duet with Hoshitani Yuta) * (with Nayuki Toru, Tsukigami Kaito and Sawatari Eigo) Gallery Season 1 Tatsumi001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 5-2.png|Episode 5 Eyecatch 2 End6.png|Episode 6 End Card Episode 7 End Card (B).jpg|Episode 7 End Card (B) Episode 5 Full-length Image - Tatsumi Rui.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image OVA Team Hiragi OVA 2 OP (1).png|OVA 2 Opening Theme OVA OP (6).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (13).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (3).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (4).png|OVA Ending Theme Season 2 Tatsumi002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 2-2.jpg|Episode 2 Eyecatch 2 S2 ed 005 pre Act 5.png|Ending Theme (Act 1—Act 4) S2 ed 001 post Act 5.png|Ending Theme (Act 5—Act 7) S2 ed 001 act 08~.png|Ending Theme (Act 8—) s2_e02_stitch_002s.png|Episode 2 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 005.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 003.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 006.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image s2_e07_stitch_003.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image Miscellaneous Tatsumi-Birthday.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card Tatsumi-Birthday(manga).png|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (6).png|Twitter Birthday Card (2017) by Hidou Ren Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (6a).jpg|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren 00000054.gif|SD — Main Tatsumi-Performance.jpg|SD — SHOW☆TIME ver. Ayanagi Animal Park Series 6.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series (7).jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Otomedia - August 2016.jpg|Otomedia Magazine — Aug '16 New Year's.jpg|Twitter New Year Celebration 2016 Banner 6.jpg|Poster Bocchi-kun 6.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Main Icon (6).png|Icon — Main Performance Icon (6).png|Icon — SHOW☆TIME ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (6).jpg|Icon — Tanabata Festival Sailor ver. (Badge) (6).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Marine ver (6).png|Sailor ver. AOSS-T&S.png|AYANAGI Off shot Series Navigation Category:Characters